How the Force Wills
by EvilWrath
Summary: Shortly after the end of Chapter 3 of SW Story, Darth Sha'kira goes to Taris...warning spoilers for the end of the Sith Warrior story


The Emperors Wrath arrived at Taris in a solemn mood. Darth Baras was dead, her position as the Emperors Wrath was recognized by the Dark Council, she should be happy with the turn of events, but she was not. Her happiness at the outcome of recent events had been tempered by two events prior. The first event caused the second, her soon to be former husband, Malavai Quinn's betrayal and the impending divorce due to his betrayal. She had let Quinn live, as she still did love him and would not lash out in anger and senseless killing, but he was removed from her service and life.

The day she left Dromund Kass for Taris she received the news that her divorce was final, she was a free woman again. After hearing the news, she sat down and did something she had not done for a long time, meditated. As she deepened her connection to the Dark Side a vision of a planet formed…Taris. Why in the Force would this rakghoul infested planet come to her, other then Darth Gravus, there was nothing of interest on Taris..nothing at all. She continued to meditate but could not shake the feeling she was being guided to Taris by the Force. Giving her crew leave, she boarded the Legion's Fury, her personal star ship and set course for Taris.

"Imperial Space Station Taris, identify yourself."

" This is Darth Sha'kira, Emperor's Wrath, requesting docking clearance"

"My apologies my Lord, please proceed to docking bay A-4. Should we alert Darth Gravus to your arrival?" a rather nervous voice asked

" Yes, let him know I wish to speak with him." She told him

"It shall be done immediately my Lord, ISST out." With that the com channel closed

Upon docking, Sha'kira grabbed her bag of clothes, data pads and equipment and caught the shuttle down to the Toxic Lake Garrison, the HQ of Darth Gravus. Upon her arrival she found Lord Shaythan awaiting her.

**On Taris**

"Lord Shaythan to Darth Gravus"

Gravus' holo image appeared, "Yes Lord Shaythan, what is it?"

"ISST wishes to inform you that the Emperor's Wrath, Darth Sha'kira is on Taris and wishes to speak to you my Lord."

"Thank you Lord Shaythan, when she arrives escort her to my quarters , Gravus out."

Darth Gravus reached out with the Force searching for her signature, filtering through the apprentices who were eager to make their mark on this planet, there she was, a strong pulsing point. She had grown stronger since he last saw her, confidence was brimming from her. For a brief second he felt a moment of …uncertainty, then it vanished.

She stood in the door of his private quarters and he noticed that she was wearing no armor, just causal clothes. She also had an implant over her right eye and a faded scar that complimented the implant. He wondered ideally where she had gotten injured badly enough to require the implant. He would ask later just to satisfy his curiosity.

"Darth Gravus, how good to see you again." She addressed him with a bow

"Wrath, welcome back to Taris, what brings you to this pitiful world." Gravus enquired

" I am not sure to be honest, I feel the Force is telling me to be here but I am not sure the reason. Other then your esteemed company I can't think of a single reason why the Force would send me here." She told him honestly

Gravus studied her, she emanated power that was certain but something was weighing on her mind that she wouldn't or couldn't say. He was not going to pry right now. She wasn't much taller then the last time he saw her but she was more beautiful, powerful and confident by leaps and bounds. He could see why the Emperor had chosen her to be His Wrath. Coyly eyeing her, he felt the prickling of desire for her, this was unexpected but not unwelcome either.

The Wrath could feel Gravus probing her mental shields but was unable to get past them, she also knew he was not making an effort to do so either. As she watched him she saw a flash of something in those brown eyes of his, a wave of desire rushed over her then was gone. She smirked at being able to have that effect on the older Darth standing in front of her. He was much like she remembered, handsome, deadly and his voice, oh how she loved his voice. So smooth, so calm yet the undertone was so deadly. This was going to be an interesting visit indeed. Perhaps Gravus was the reason the Force guided her to Taris, but in the back of her mind she thought there was no way this distinguished Darth, the conqueror of Taris would be interested in her, even though she had been anointed the Emperor's Wrath.

" You are more then welcome to stay as long as you wish, and feel free to use my quarters ." Gravus offered, an undertone to his statement was not missed by Sha'kira

"You are too generous my Lord, you have my thanks." She told him with a slight nod of her head at him

Gravus decided to grab the initiative and walked right up to her. He lowered his lips to her ear, placed his hands on her hips holding her in place. "You can share my bed if you like, I can assure you it would be a pleasurable time. I can not promise much sleep but you would be rid of whatever ales you." He seductively informed her, picking up on the increase in her heart rate and flushed look in her face.

He softly kissed just below her ear, earning a low groan from her and a smirk from him.

"Dinner will be ready at 5 if you wish to join me for a private meal."

With a triumphant smile, Darth Gravus walked out of his quarters. After gathering herself together, Sha'kira could feel the exhaustion hitting her and knew she need to at least rest before this evening. If she took Gravus up on his offer, and was it an enticing one she knew sleep was a must. She toed off her boots and curled up on Gravus bed. It smelled of him, a deep wooden scent. Surrounded by his smell, she drifted off to sleep. Gravus walked back into his quarters to retrieve the data pads that had the morning report on them, ones he had forgotten to take when he was enticing the Emperors Wrath into his bed earlier. Thinking back to her reaction he was certain she would take him up on his offer. His choice to offer her his bed was two fold, one was she was a very attractive woman whom he wanted and the political side of being the Wrath's lover would elevate him higher as he was getting close to a seat on the Dark Council and her support was important if he was nominated for a seat. He stopped at the sight of her asleep in his bed, curled up under his covers. Reaching out with the Force again he could feel the exhaustion rolling off her along with anticipation. With a genuine smile, he thought of the night ahead, it would not come soon enough for either of them.


End file.
